Child of the Moon
by Chaoses Angel
Summary: Abandoned, left alone, Young Percy is found by the least likely goddess. But Percy is not the beloved son of the sea god we all know. He is different, more powerful? Maybe. Weaker? Not in the slightest. Something dark and so ancient that it was all but forgotten stirs and it's up the Percy, the child of the moon, to stop it. Can he handle the pressure or shatter like glass?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A cloaked figure dashed through the shadows of the forest. A full moon hung high in the air, casting the earth in it's dull silver glow. It seemed as if the light of the moon was leading the woman. The woman's lean form, hidden by the deep red of the fabric, danced around fallen limbs and low hanging branches as she sped into the night. It seemed she was trying to flee from the howls far in the distance. Held tight to her chest was a wiggling black bunddle. Slate grey and black eyes seemed to glow in the soft light through a small opening in the dark blanket.

As the hooded girl landed from leaping on to a fallen tree, her foot slipped into a small gap in the old rotted tree's bark, causing her to lose her balance and tumble to the ground with a grunt of pain. The small bundle in her arms rolled form her grasp as it cried out at the sudden movement and loss of warmth she provided.

As the tightly wrapped bundle rolled to a stop, the blanket unravled. In the soft light of the moon, a baby no old then a few month or so was revealed. His little hands balled as he wept from the sudden jolt as his jet black hair blew in the night's chilly breeze.

Due to the sudden stop of her kinetic energy, the woman's hood was thrown from her head. Causing short light brown hair to flow in the gentle breeze that swept into the area. The same sharp grey eyes the were possessed by the baby adorned the woman's face held shock and slight pain.

After a moment or two, said woman shakily got to her hands and knees before she shook her head to clear away the fog. When the baby's wails grew louder and more desperate, she seemed to snap out of her stupor. With wobbly movements, the woman crawled her way towards the small being all the while whispering comforting words.

"Shhhhh, Its alright young one. Momma is here. Shhhh." The woman's soft angelic voice seemed to sooth the tiny human's worry. His wails had stopped when she drew within a few feet. A small toothless smile mades its way onto the baby's face as it giggled and reach to the smiling woman. Dirt and grim became caked upon her bare knees, legs, and hands as she crawled.

When she got to him, she stood on uncertain legs and scoped up the giggle bundle before she started to take off once more. Not a foot after, a deep howl echoed off the trees causing the two to freeze. With wide eyes, the woman looked back over her shoulder before speeding off faster then should be possible.

Tears fell in heavy torrents from the woman's eyes as she glanced down at the confused tiny human in her arms. "Im sorry son. I hope you can forgive me one day." She sobbed out. Skidding to a stop in a clearing, she glanced around before hurrying to the lone tree stump at its center. Once there, she placed him inside the hollowed out wood after planting a gentle kiss on his head. She tucked the black cloth tighter around the boy to keep him warm, for he no longer had his mother's.

With sad watery eyes, the brown haired woman unclipped the small metal rose clasp that held the ruby red cloak to her body before she closed her eyes. Her chapped lips silently whispered a phrase in a long forgotten language. As she did, the red fabric in her hands shown brightly for a splinter of a second before it died down as quickly as it began.

Instead of the cloak she held before, now draped in her fingers was a small blood red blanket with a embroidered rose in its center. Which she stuffed around the baby boy. Next she detached the black chain from around her neck and on the dark chain rested the same metal rose emblem that hung on the cloak. But instead of being plain dull grey cast, this one was black and dark crimson. The two colors swirling in perfect sync to creat a rose like symbol. Her eyes closed once more before she chanted the same incantation, the necklace shrank in a flash of light.

The baby's mother quickly wound the chain around her son's right arm before giving him a final kiss on his forehead. Tears fell and splattered against the wood below in a heavy curtain fueled by guilt and heart ache. Her shatter look was enough to bring the toughest man to his knees.

"I shall return one day." She whispered before dashing away. Her voice full of remorse and regret at what she was forced to do. When the unknown woman reached the edge of the clearing, she glanced back just as her son began to wail. His underdeveloped ming not knowing the full impact and seriousness of what was currently taking place. All he could understand was that his mother, the only person he knew, was no longer there. Her warmth, her soothing words and her love was gone.

His mother clenched her fists so tightly that blood began to drip from the gashes created by her fingernails. Tears flowed down in torrents, mixing with her blood before splattering on the dead leafs underfoot. Her heart splintered at what she was doing, leaving her child alone. How could someone do such a thing? She asked herself. But she knew the answer no matter how many times she tried to change it. A war was taking place within her, that much was clear on her face. A war she knew she would lose and retrieve her son if she did not go. She had to leave, and she had to go now, before they caught up. A howl not far from her position warned her of that much.

"Im sorry," Was all she half sobbed half whispered before vanishing into the shadows that shrouded the forest. If one listen closely, they would not only hear the sad cries of a child all alone, but the heart wrenching sobs of a woman so filled with sadness and guilt that it tore apart the hearts of the tree nymphs in the forest.

*Line Break*

No far from where the small boy was hidden in the hallowed out stump, a large pit dug fire blazed to life when a girl about the age of fourteen struck her dagger against flint. Facing the blaze was a semi circle of silver tents, the largest one being at its center. Young girls, ranging from as young as eight to seventeen, roamed around the camp site doing various tasks. Some washed clothing in a near by stream, others were sharpening weapons of all kinds with wet stones. Arrow heads, daggers, swords, hunting knives to name a few.

Out of the largest makeshift home stepped a girl, no older then twelve. A light silver fleece hung on her small shoulders, as well as a quiver and a recurve Black Widow bow. A rainbow wood base was sandwiched between two pieces of platinum Black Oak made up the bow. An array of newly sharpened broad heads sat atop the many arrows in the girl's quiver.

Her auburn hair was pulled back into a loose braid that hung to her mid back and black combat pants fit loosely on her lean legs. The young girl took a vacant spot by the fire after she took off her bow and laid it in her lap. But just as she got comfortable, a girl slightly older than her approached, huffing and puffing. Her labored breath making small clouds of steam in the cool night air.

"Mi'lady, the scouts," She panted before taking a deep breath. ", the scouts have spotted a woman of about twenty years of age being chased by our prey." The girl said urgently after regaining her breath. Her tone full of nervousness.

The group of young hunters had been tracking a pack of unidentifiable monsters. Reports say that its vaguely resembles a man cross bred with a hell hound, only the beast stood on two legs and was the size of a large body builder. Black fur is said to cover its entire body with two gleaming eyes. The stronger, older ones have blood red eyes while those younger and weaker then themselves have a moldy yellow eye color. Long claws that adorned each finger and fang filled snouts were their weapon of choice.

The younger girl stood and strapped her bow to her back. "Well, Lets get to it girls." She said. The corner of her lips tilting up into a confident smirk that made her silver eyes glow.

*Line Break*

The apparent leader of the group slowly made her way through the forest floor, looking for any sign of their prey. The reports had said they had seen the woman heading north, northeast. After nearly half an hour of tracking her trail of light, almost unnoticeable, foot fall impressions, the group of ten came to a large clearing. At its center stood a lone old tree stump.

The girl raised her hand in a halt signal before she notched an arrow and slowly started to make her way closer to the stump. As she drew near, shuffling and soft grunts could be heard. Thinking it was a youngling of the monster they were hunting, the young girl drew back the draw string of her bow at jumped up onto the edge of the stump in one swift motion.

What she saw was not was she expected to see. Instead of small fuzz balls with yellow eyes and extended snouts, was a few months old baby boy nestled in a crimson blanket, trying to worm his out of of it. Once the child had gotten both arms loss he to nibble on his knuckles with his nonexistent teeth. Completely unaware of the girl with a weapon aimed at him.

The young girl with silver eyes was so caught off guard that she let a giggle slip at his display and as a result, her arrow slipped from its place between her fingers and strait at the baby. Her eyes went wide as a horrified gasped escaped her lips.

A young woman with dark hair and a slightly upturned nose with a silver tiara nestled atop her head saw the way her mistress hesatated, thinking something was amiss, she made her way towards her. But her slow cautious pace sped into a sprint when she heard her Lady gasp.

She flung her bow onto her back and drew two silver hunting knives before she leapt up beside her mistress on the thick wooden rim of the hollowed out stump. Ready for any incoming assault. But no attack came, instead, wrapped like a baby burrito in his red blanket was the baby boy. The girl's arrow impaled just inches above his small head.

The owner of the arrow sighed in relief as tears stung her vision. She may hold a hatred towards males, but it was one thing killing a grown man verses a innocent baby. Said baby glanced up at the arrow before his startling black and grey eyes started to tear as he reached out to the youngest of the two girls. His two tiny hands clenching and unclenching at her, as if he could reach out and hold her.

With slight hesitation and uncertainty, she placed her bow upon her back as her body began to glow gold.

The girl with the tiara sheathed her weapons and glanced at the glowing girl beside her. Wondering what her Lady Artemis was up too. After a moment the glowing had stopped, and the now twenty year old smiled down at the boy. Something about him called to her, something that seemed to stir a whirl of emotions in her chest. Emotions she had only ever hear about. And the way he reached out to her with tear filled eyes just melted her usually calm, cool mask, and made her more maternal side appear.

This baby, this boy, was different. That she was sure of. And the fact that there was a chain wrapped around his tiny arm only cemented her suspisions. But it was not that strange fact, nor was it the equally strange blanket that he was bundled in that sparked her interest. No, It was like he compelled the long forgotten motherly side of her to come to light. With a gentle smile, she bent down to pick him up. She was the goddess of childbirth and children after all, it was within her domain to see if he was safe and unharmed.

The moment her arms were around his tiny frame, his crying stopped and his tear dried. His big innocent eyes gleamed with mirth and wonder. Artemis giggled softly as she wagged her finger in front of his face and cooed softly. The boy burst into laughter as he reached for the moving appendage.

Artemis' right hand woman smiled softly at the sight of her mistress. She seemed so calm and serene. Almost as if the tiny boy was her own flesh and blood. "What do you plan to do with the boy mi'lady?" She asked softly as to not startle the bundle in the goddess' arms.

The embodiment of the moon gently rocked him. "I don't know, but we can't call him that, Zoë." She whispered back. She knew that this baby in her arms was no mere mortal. Something in her gut told her that, told her that a hidden power was locked away within this tiny fragile boy. His eyes seemed far to intelligent for a mortal baby as well.

That same twisting, almost painful feeling that gave her her premonition also told her that he was important somehow, like she knew he need guidance in his early years. As she stared in to his black and slate grey eyes, so much like her own but so very different at the same time, she decided right then and there that she would protect him, raise him, and guide him on his path. It also helped that she would get the chance to raise a proper male. Not the vile vermin that littered the world today.

To say Zoë was shocked would be a severe understatement. In all her years by Artemis' side, she had never heard the goddess suggest calling a boy by any other name rather than boy. Nor had she ever seem her act this was with any one. Not even the youngest hunter.

Zoë stepped closer to the two and gazed over the woman's shoulder. Black eyes met a swirl of grey and black. The innocence in them halted her breath, the wonder that overflowed in them was astounding. It was like everything was more amazing the the last to him. She had never seen such awe of the world in a person before. An awe that only a person new to this world could hold. It made Zoë heart weigh in sadness at the thought of him losing such naivety to the truth of this world. Ignorance was truly a blessing in the world behind the mist.

As Artemis stared at the wiggling bundle in her arms, a thought crossed her. What will she call him? How would her father take to the idea of her adopting a child? Or worse, how would her brother react? How would her girls react as well? These questions and many more flew through her mind. Closing her eyes, the goddess took a deep calming breath. _One thing at a time,_ she chanted to herself over and over. She could deal with her family later, _Percy was more important at the moment._

Artemis's eyes snapped open before she gazed down at him. "Percy." She whispered. What happened next, completely took her by surprise. But looking back on it, she should have known what he would do. The baby smiled wide as he started to giggle loudly while squirming around, his chain jingling gently, almost as if he approved of her choice. To which a smile graced her lips.

Zoë's lips turned up in a soft smile. Percy suited him just fine, but he would need a last name to get further in life. The immortal hunter voiced her thought, to which Artemis agreed before the two sat down on the edges of the stump. The hunters that had accompanied their lady saw what she was holding and rushed over in a instant, gushing about how cute he was. Well most were. The older, more mature hunters held back and stood next to their lieutenant. But the most seasoned hunter there, aside from Zoë, couldn't hep but smile a little.

It was unfortunate for Zoë that the majority were daughters of Aphrodite and their high pitched squeals and giggles were granting on her already pounding headache.

Zoë cleared her throat, "He still needs a last name mi'lady." Artemis looked up at her lieutenant, her eyes shining with mirth.

"Jackson. My son, Percy Jackson..." She said softly as her gaze turned down wards just as a glowing silver hologram depicting a white stag appeared over his head. A sign that he was in fact, a son of Artemis as of now. Maybe not by blood but by choice. Even though blood may be thicker than water, sometimes blood runs thin over time.

Even though the hologram made it official, Artemis felt that her one and only son deserve more. So she placed a palm over his forehead and closed her eyes. Whispering in the tongue of the gods, a chant that would forever alter him. A bright silver light spread from under her hand until it wrapped Percy in a cocoon of light.

But soon, the light faded and reveled the same boy as before but different now that he had his mother's blessing. His midnight black hair, what little he had anyways, had grown streaks of platinum. The grey in his eyes lightened to a brighter tone. Those were just the visible affects. More gifts from his blessing would appear over time; like the enhanced speed gifted to the hunters, the improved night vision for hunting prey in the shadows also given to the hunters. As for the difference in his prowess in battle has yet to been seen. But unlike the hunters, he was not given just a maiden blessing, no, he was given the full blessing of Artemis.

If the gut twisting feeling Artemis had was any indication, he would not need the boost she just gave.

It was official, the worlds greatest hero had been claimed. And may the gods have mercy on the poor souls that dare trifle with his family...

A/N: This was just a little something I had bouncing around in my head for quit some time now. Based on your reviews and thoughts, I might continue or just delete it. I already have the basic plot down so if you all like it, you won't have to wait long for chapter two. Now as for chapter fifteen for Love?, my beta is currently reviewing it so expected it late Saturday or early Sunday.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 1

From the second she laid her silver eyes on him, Artemis knew that Percy was not just any mortal. No, she could feel the power in him, bubbling just under his skin. It was unlike anything she had felt before, but at the same time so familiar. As much as she loathed to do so, she searched for his father and mother wanting to know who exactly created her son. So every time she was called to Olympus, the moon goddess would send out her senses to try and pinpoint any trace of power similar to her son's from any of the gods, she even went as far as taking a look at the minor gods. But her search would always render her empty handed, not that she minded. In fact it was the opposite, she was delighted that she could not find his birth parents. For if found, they might take him from her.

But not once did Artemis let it slip that she had a son. She did not tell her father, her brother or anyone other then her hunters about him. She knew that her son would have to be brought before the council sooner or later but she could not bring herself to do so for fear of her father killing him. So she hid Percy, smothering his demigod sent and aura with her own more potent godly one.

A few days after she claimed Percy, she tried to have the black chain around his arm removed but could not. Even when she used her godly strength to try and snap the thin links, they would not so much as squeak in strain. She even went as far as to use her prized hunting knives to slice them. It did not work. But she did notice that, while noisy, Percy seemed not to mind them, it seemed to be apart of him. It moved when he did, flowing around his tiny arm as if it was liquid. So, she left it be.

Since the day he could walk on his own, she began to train Percy, condition him. At first, she had him deliver small loads of laundry or dull weapons such as arrows and daggers to be sharpened, nothing to big or dangerous. Each day, Percy would be forced to take his shipments farther and farther. But because of his youth, he did not notice that the every day chores assigned to him by his mother or sisters were slowly conditioning his body. He thought that all he was doing was helping his family with their to-do lists. But as he grew older, his tasks became tougher and more strenuous.

Artemis also taught him the skills he would need as the son of a goddess. She and her hunters taught him to distinguish between edible and non-edible plants. They showed him how to pitch a tent and make fire from practically nothing. How to skin game and dispose of its remains properly among other things.

On his eighth birthday, the day Artemis took him as her own since she did not know his exact date of birth, he was gifted a bow. Which he trained with everyday along with his sisters. From the day he was found, Artemis did not hide the world of monsters and gods from him. She told him the tales of all the greek heroes every night and had him study the myths and legends when he was old enough. She wanted him to be prepared for what was to come. So on the day he had first encounter a monster, a hell hound to be more precise, he was more interested then frightened. That was also the day she began to train him in combat.

When ever Artemis had Percy train with a standard sword, she saw how his body seemed to flow as if he had done it for years. It was as if the blade was an extension of his arm. It was the same with any weapon he used. He always seemed to be able to wield it with the ease of a seasoned master. It seemed the gut feeling she had on the day so long ago was correct, he did not need the combat side of her blessing she gave him.

But as the years flew by, Artemis noticed a peculiar trait that the now fourteen year old Percy possessed,

He was mute.

At first, she thought he was being a stubborn child that did not like to speak because he would laugh, grunt and utter all kinds of sounds, but no matter what she or her hunters did, he would not speak. The goddess even went as far as taking him to a mortal pediatric doctor to see if he was actually mute, which the doctor confirmed.

At night, when she would tuck him in as a child and say that she loved him, he would throw his tiny arms around her neck and cling to her, trying to convey his love for her, desperately wanting to let his mother know that he loved her like she did him. Even though he could never say it, she could see it in his eyes. The hunters saw it to, the way his slate grey and wicked black eyes softened when ever they would speak to him.

Another trait his mother noticed was his chain. The older he became, the longer the chain grew with him. It's unique red rose pendent always staying near his wrist, resting on the bottom of the black links. Even when he would throw his arms up, the pendent stayed resting just above his palm, never once moving like the rest of it. Artemis had long given up trying to separate the two when it had saved him from a stray arrow that was heading for his head.

* * *

Percy sighed as he dropped to the ground with a thump in front of the pit fire. He had just gotten back from hunting a pack of stray hellhounds that his mother had sent him after. It had been a two day hunt, not too tough. Or so he thought. What his mother neglected to mention was the sheer number of hounds that made up the body of the pack. He was forced to use his entire quiver just to fall half of the horde of monsters. But despite the number, he made quick work of them.

Percy sighed once more before falling onto his back. Golden monster dust billowed up from his cloths and formed a small cloud around him. He would need to bathe soon. The heat from the fire chased away the cold chills of the winter winds he had traveled through, causing him to close his eyes in comfort. Unfortunately, his tranquil state was interrupted when a mass was dropped onto his stomach.

With an oomph, Percy snapped his gaze open, only to come face to face with his smirking sister. Zoë laughed at his playful glare as he sat up, rubbing his abdomen. Once she calmed, the huntress took a seat next to him.

"How was the hunt?" She asked. Percy glared at her while he unfolded the bundle of furs that was dropped on him. He nodded his head towards Zoë and gestured to his empty quiver and the dirt and grime that caked his body.

Zoë smiled at the filth covered boy. She was long used to his unspoken form of communication so it wasn't to hard to guess what he meant. Percy's glare faded when he saw what was in the center of the bundle. A new pair of silver and celestial bronze plated hunting knives. Hilts made of the whitest ivory were carved with depictions of various scenes of his life in the hunt decorated them. He looked up at his companion with wide eyes.

Her small smile widened as she took in his awed look. "Yeah, they are from your mother." Percy cocked his head, his eyes full of confusion. Zoë slugged him on the shoulder. "It's your fourteenth birthday today. Did you forget?" She laughed out. Percy widened his eyes and nodded before he glanced down at the knives.

She tsked him as she handed him the matching sheaths. "That's twice you forgot, and yet you never forget one of ours." She said mockingly. Expected a glare or scowl for her verbal jab, she glanced at her best friend only to see him absorb in his gift.

Zoë shook her head and stood up. "Oh yeah, mi'lady wants to speak to you." She waved to him and flashed him a smile before she took off into the woods. _Most likely to complete her own hunt,_ Percy mused. Monster sightings and attacks had grown more frequent and more reckless as of late. Artemis had been sending off her hunters on hunts nonstop while she tracked and took down the biggest and oldest of them. It was rare for him and his mother to be back at camp together before one or the other set off again.

Standing up, Percy brushed as much of the dust off of him as he could before setting his new blades into their sheaths and headed towards the largest and most elaborate tent in the camp. With one last shake of his head and a shower of gold, he brushed aside the flap and stepped inside.

Percy took off his quiver and bow and placed them beside the entrance before taking a seat in front of a woman in her early twenties. Her lush auburn hair was held back from her face by a intricate hair beret and left most of it cascading down her back in thick glossy waves. Her startling silver eyes narrowed on her son as he took his seat. Percy cracked his neck, a series of popping sounds echoed out as he sighed in relief before he looked up at his mother.

His wave hello stopped short when he saw her narrowed gaze and drumming fingers. Percy rolled her eyes as he stood and gave her a quick kiss on her soft cheek before retaking his previous position. Artemis smiled happily as her eyes danced with a mirth that Percy gets honestly.

"Now was that so hard?" She asked playfully. Percy rolled his eyes once more as he tried to smother his smile but could not as it broke free of his restraint. His mother flashed him a victorious smirk before her eyes became serious. Her back straitened as the mask she so often used outside of the hunt fell into place.

Percy, seeing his mothers reaction mimicked her moves as his own smile dropped and he sat erect. The question he could not voice clear as day in his eyes. "One of my brothers has caught scent of you." She said. Her tone was hard but Percy could hear the stress in his mothers voice. "Hermes has caught a trace of you while you were out on your hunt and has reported it to father." Despite her calm tone, her balled hands tightens until her knuckles were white.

Percy's eyes widened at the news. He and Artemis dreaded the thought of him heading to Olympus. She had told him of the stories of the insatiable hunger for power that Zeus held. She also sparred nothing when he was told of the people her father found a threat to his throne. A cold shiver passed through Percy's back.

"It is time that you meet the council Percy." Her tone was soft as her hard gazes lightened with regret. Her son, with reluctance, gestured with his hand, asking her to continue. "There has been a quest issued to camp, three demigods are to retrieve the two children of my uncle." Artemis sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. The argument she was force to listen to over that had grated on her nerves so much that she had to force herself not to flash out. She could still hear the bickering voices of her uncles and father bouncing around in her head.

Percy furrowed his brow in question. What did the camp that his mother spoke poorly of have anything to do with him? How was their quest related to him in any way?

Artemis held up her hand when she saw his questioning gaze, "If you are to meet your grandfather, I want you to make a good impression." While she was not happy that he would have to come before the council earlier than she planned, at least the fates were kind enough to allow her this opportunity.

Percy cocked his head to the side in confusion. His mother smirk, "You will be... highjacking this quest. I will send to to the school where Hades children are enrolled. There you will meet up with the three members of the quest and you will make sure you take part in the retrieval of them." She said with narrowed eyes as she pointed a finger his way. "I don't care what you have to do, but make sure they accept your help."

Percy shifted his weight in nervousness when he saw the sly smile make its way onto Artemis' lips. "Zues' daughter is the leader of this quest. If you befriend her, that may sway my father's opinion of you." Percy was taken aback. He and his mother may not be fond of the idea of him heading to Olympus before planned but as he thought about it, Percy had to agree that her idea could work in his favor. A sly smile similar to his mother's broke Percy's frown as he nodded.

"Good. Now be a good boy and go bathe. You reek of monster." She said as she clamped her nostrils shut and waved him away. "You leave tomorrow morning." Percy nodded and started to leave before he paused. Smiling, he unsheathed his one hunting knives and waved it in front of her before he resheathed it in a flash of silver and wrapped his arms around Artemis' waist.

She let out an small oomph from the force of his hug. She smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around her son and planted a kiss to the crown of his head. While he may not be able to express his love and gratitude verbally, she found this was much more intimate and meaningful. With one last squeeze, Percy untangled himself from his mothers long hair and grip before dashing out of her tent, his quiver and bow vanishing with him.

"You're welcome!" She called out with a chuckle.

* * *

Percy yawned as he scratched his chin. Artemis had awoken him before dawn and flashed him in the tree line that surrounded Westover Hall. A private school for stuck up kids that bled their parents dry when ever they wanted the newest gaget. He just hoped that the children of Hades were not like the rest of the kids he could hear through the open window he was currently crouched under. He would have waited in the tree line that ran just yards from the front doors but the winds that bit through his thick black parka cut through the trees also.

At least where he was the building blocked most of it. Percy adjusted the bow on his back he peered around the corner. He had seen three kids about his age walk into the building just seconds after he was flashed here. And one of the two teachers that held the door open was... Well Percy wasn't sure what he was. All he knew was that the teacher was not mortal like his counterpart. The fact the the demigods missed this put him on edge. If that monster could hide his presence from three godling meant that one, it was old and powerful or two, the half bloods were new to this life. But years of hunting and learning with the goddess of the wild as a mother taught him to many things. One being able to spot a monster in a crowd.

Percy gulped as a feeling of forewarning passed through him. A gut feeling that told him that something was coming, something big.

So instead of trying to pick out the trio of demigods in a gym full of adolescence and risk encountering the beast masquerading as a mortal, he decided to wait for them to come out. Which he thought was a good plan, until the cold started to seep through his thick camo pants and thermal underwear. Percy cursed in his head as he shifted his weight. He was becoming restless waiting for them to come out.

After more than half an hour later, Percy huffed as he started to make his way towards the entrance of the school. He could not longer bare the cold. His teeth were chattering and he was pretty sure his legs were frozen due to the fact he could no longer feel them. As he made his way to the doors, he could hear shouting and screaming. Thinking it could be the monster attacking normal humans, Percy started to sprint when the doors blew of their hinges and sent large debris flying in his direction. With a silent curse, Percy dove behind a tree just as a blur shot out of the school and straight at him. Thinking it was a piece of wood or something harmless, the moon child side steeped it. But as it shot past, pleas for help made its way to his keen ears. Percy narrowed his gaze as he watched whatever it was fade with the cries.

Percy shot towards whatever it was with the speed of a seasoned hunter. A speed only gained through tough work an countless hours running after fast moving pacts of prey. As he moved, Percy could her the heavy foot falls and crunching of snow far behind him of the demigods. But he didn't slow, the growls and roars of multiple monsters bounced off the trees around him. He had to save the targets. Percy ground his teeth when he came to a halt just before a clearing. What he saw made him gulp. Both in fear and slight awe.

Roughly three hundred monsters had created a semicircle around the one Percy assumed was the leader. But it was a beast he only heard of in tales of past hunts but has never seen before. If it was here and not in Tartarus, that spelled bad news. The monster had large body of a lion with a stinger at its tail's end held and two kids down under a single paw. Percy scowled when he saw the face of the beast. It was the teacher from before, the one that gave him a foreboding feeling. Percy watched as the manticore sneered down at the struggling demigods he held.

"Your father broke the oath young ones." He cackled as his tail swished back and forth. "And for that, my master wishes to see you. Its to bad really." He mused. "You half bloods smell absolutely delicious~" He practically sang as drool fell from his bottom lips. A delusional glaze gleamed in his two toned eyes.

Percy's gaze hardened in determination as he pull his bow off his back and notched two arrows. _Well here goes nothing..._

* * *

"Thalia! Wait!"

A girl with short jet black hair and electric blue eyes quickened her pace as she pumped her arms. They had to get to the kids in time, they had to. It was her fault that they were taken. She had been too anxious to get in and get out. If she had taken the time to look and check her surroundings than maybe they would be on there way back to camp. She should have been able to tell Dr. Thorn was a manticore.

"No, you speed up!" She called over her leather clad shoulder. Her black leather jacket swished as she moved, the multiple buttons and pins on it clinked together as she pumped her legs harder. When she saw a break in the trees up ahead, she did not slow, in stead she gripped her can of mace as it grew and thickened in her hand. Soon, the small slim cylinder grew into a spear with a wicked tip that gleamed in the harsh light. When she was close enough, a battle cry ripped from her throat as she used the tip of the spear as a poll vault and launched herself through the trees.

When she landed, her battle cry caught in her throat as her eyes widened in awe. A boy about her age with hair as black as hers that also held several streaks of platinum danced gracefully through a sea of dust. The two hunting knives in his hands covered in blood as well as his body was splattered. She watched in amazement as he weaved under spear thrusts and bend his body to avoid sword swings before he would slash the offending monster with lighten fast swipes so quick that they were nothing but blurs to her.

As he moved, a swirl of dust kicked up, casting a golden ethereal glow around the boy. And from the vast amounts of monster remains that surround him, she could guess that small legion of monsters were in the mid hundreds compared to the now one hundred or so. It was as if he was and angel of death sent upon the wicked and damned. Every swipe of his bladed was a kill, every twist and every move was done as graceful as a dancer.

"Shit..." She whispered when she saw him backflip off of a cyclops, using it as a spring board before landing on the back of a large hellhound. When he landed, he drove his twin daggers into the base of its skull. If she didn't know any better, she would say he was a god. But the crimson blood the ran from several cut and slashes on his person said otherwise.

Thalia was thrown out of her revere when she saw a hellhound making its way up behind the unknown demigod. With a firry need she never felt before, Thalia shot forward and whacked the hound in the side of the head. A dull thunk reverberated through the air as it whimpered.

Hearing the sound, Percy kicked back the cyclops he just impaled before spinning around to see the girl his mother said was the leader of the quest impel a hellhound he did not know was sneaking up behind him. Once Thalia pulled her spear out of the rib cage of the hound from hell, she turned to see the boy starring right at her. Her breath was sucked from her lungs as she starred into his swirling eyes of liquid sliver and wicked black. In that moment, it wasn't hard for the ADD side of her brain to picture him shirtless with wings of black flapping behind him.

"Damn..." She whispered at the image. Percy met the electric blue eyes of Zeus' daughter and he could swear that his heart stop thumping for a second or two. A fluttering of black behind Thalia caught his attention. His eyes widened when he saw the manticore a few yards from her. The monster had his tail pulled back before launching three thorn like projectiles at her unprotected back.

Acting purely on basic instinct and motor functions, he shot forwards while he threw his two daggers. Both wised past the head of a wide eyes demigoddess with the sound of air being slashed before she was shoved to the side. The two blades collided with two of the thorns while Percy grunted in pain as the remaining stinger tore through his flesh and embedded itself firmly in the muscle of his left shoulder.

Thalia landed with a pained yelp in the pile of dust created by the hellhound she killed before her gaze was drawn by a grunt. She held in a gasp when she saw Percy standing where she stood not two seconds ago clutching his left shoulder. Blood oozed from between his fingers and around the thorn. The red thick liquid dripped in a steady flow down his body to the hard packed snow below where it stained the once pure white crimson with its warmth. She watched in morbid fascination as Percy gripped the thorn with clenching his teeth and eyes squeezed shut while he pulled. A scream filled with pain echoed in the area as the pointed stinger came out in one last swift tug. A grunt slipped from his lips once more as a gush of blood shot out as he flipped the thorn into an ice pick hold. A sickening smirk spread on his lips, his eyes promising pain as he stared down the offending monster.

Percy glanced to his side and caught the eyes of Thalia. He flashed her a smirk and nodded his head towards the charging monsters behind him then he turned a harsh glare at the manticore. The demigods he had captive were now tied to a tree not far from him, their heads hung, hiding their faces from view.

Percy's smirk faded as the blood loss began to affect him. He had no time to let something like that hinder his abilities. This was life and death, he could not afford any distractions. With a shake of his head, he charged the monster before him.

Thalia took one last look at the mysterious demigod that had saved her life before she gripped her spear and charged the horde of monsters he left for her just as her two companions shot into the clearing to aide her.

Thalia ducked under a swing of a club before she rammed her spear into the knee of cyclops. She pulled free and spun on her heel, catching a lunging Empusa in the throat. Thalia tapped her wristlet, Aegis sprang to life just in time to deflect two arrows shot her way. She jumped to her right to avoid being cleaved in two before she blasted a centaur to dust. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of her quest mate, Annabeth driving her dagger into the skull of a hellhound that had snuck up on Drake, her other quest mate.

With renewed vigor, Thalia fought like a person possessed. She hacked and slashed her way through the crowds of monster before all that remained was mounds of dust. Just as Drake slit the throat of the las Empusa, the cry of Dr, Thorn rang through the clearing.

Annabeth gasped when she saw the scene. Drake cursed and Thalia along with him. Percy was on his knees, above the prone body of the manticore laying before him with the bloodied spike from Percy's shoulder jammed into monsters heart. Drake was impressed to say the least. A boy no older then him just fought toe to toe with a legendary monster and had won. Despite not knowing him, Drake had instants respect for his skill.

Annabeth was in a state of awe. She had seen flashes while she fought and the little she saw would have left her slack jawed if it were not for the monster trying to kill and eat her. Not to mention the fact her killed the manticore single handedly was enough to leave anyone stunned. She knew the legends of the famed man eater, it was one of her favorite tale to read.

Unlike her two friends, Thalia has seen the majority of him fighting. While not with the manticore, the way he swept through the hordes of monsters made her want to better her skills. Just the small amount of time she actually witnessed was enough to let her know that he was better then she was. Not that she would ever admit it out loud. Seeing him slump to the ground and the manticore disintegrate into nothing but dust was enough to shock her back to reality.

"Annie, Nestor and Ambrosia. Drake, find the kids." She snapped in a harsh tone before shrinking her spear and Aegis back. Annabeth nodded with tears in her eyes as she rummaged through her pack while Drake was silent as he made his way towards the children of the underworld. The daughter of Zeus took off towards her savior just as he tried to stand and caught him before he fell. Percy flinched in pain as the demigoddess jostled him.

Once Thalia had him on the ground, she laid his head in her lap before she tore his parka open. Her eyes widened in horror at the sight of the amount of thick warm blood that completely soaked his cloths and body. How he wasn't dead or even unconscious? She didn't know. His chest heaved in pained pants as she attempted to stop the bleeding with her hands. Despite the amount already spilt, more thick red liquid oozed from between her slim fingers. It seemed to take hours until Annabeth appeared next to her with the nectar and ambrosia in hand when it was only a minute or so.

When the blonde haired, grey eyed girl saw the state of the unknown demigod was in, she gasped. Her free hand flew to cover her mouth in horror. Her stomach heaved at the sight.

"How is he still alive?" She whispered. Her tears stained her cheeks and made tracks through the grime that coated her face.

Thalia glared at her, "I don't know. But pour half of the nectar on his wound." She snapped while removing her hands from his shoulder. Annabeth nodded and did as she was told. Once done, the flask that housed the gold liquid was snatch from her hands, as well as the tin of ambrosia. Once Thalia was sure the nectar closed his wound somewhat, she smashed a square of the golden brownie like substance known as ambrosia into his shoulder and poured the rest of the liquid down his throat shortly followed by pieces of the golden brownie.

Once the sweet indescribable taste that was the god's drink touched his tongue, Percy gulped down the rest greedily. Once the flask was drained, a sigh of relief slipped between his lips before he was practically force fed ambrosia. Percy had been so focused on not being swallowed by the darkness that numbed the pain that he had not known what happened after he impaled the manticore.

All that he was aware of was that his head was nestled someway soft and warm. Hands that felt as soft as a feather cupped his cheeks. The pain in his shoulder now a dull ache. Where ever he was, he did not want to leave. But just as all good things must come to an end, the tranquil state brought on by the healing properties of the food and drink coupled with the soft pillow under his head was punctured when a voice so perfect, so serene that it soothed the aching in his body. Wanting to know who the owner of the angelic voice was, he forced himself to opened his eyes.

And oh happy he was that he did. Once open, his gaze met the one of a deepest blue he ever seen. A soft angled face was framed by sort hair as black as his stared down at him with her brow furrowed in concern. If he had died and this was his guardian angel, he would have died a happy man.

"Are you okay? Can you hear me?" She said with a slight slap to his cheek. The shock of the slap seemed to have done the trick for he nodded.

The angel above him smiled a smile so dazzling that (to this day) made his heart stop. "Good." She said. Percy sat up with a grunt while a blonde haired girl he had never seen before tried to stop him. Percy waved off her objections as he got to his knees. Now that he could think clearly with out all of the pain, he remembered that the daughter of Zeus had two friends. On female and one male. He turned to the girls who aided him and smiled as he nodded his thanks. Both girls shared a look before they both smiled back.

The girl who held his head was the girl from the fight, Percy noticed. His eyes widened when her remembered what happened after he saved the black haired girl. He gripped his torn jacket and pulled it from his body, he looked down at his shoulder. He expecting to see a gruesome hole so big you could see to the bone, but was shocked when he saw that all that was there was a large jagged scar. The son of Artemis snapped his gaze back to the girls, his eyes wide in confusion.

The black haired girl held up a tin filled with ambrosia and an empty flask. "The food and drink of the gods." Ah, that explains it, He mused. He flashed them a smile and bowed his head as his sign of gratitude.

Thalia was beyond happy that her savior was well once more. For a moment, she thought she had lost him. But the only reason she even tried was because he saved her and she owed him, well and it wad the right thing to do. Thalia smiled at him.

"I'm Thalia. And that," She gestured to the blonde haired girl beside her. "Is Annabeth." She said. The two females watch Percy. Waiting for him to speak but after a minute of silence, Annabeth furrowed her brow.

"Can. You. Understand Us?" She asked slowly as if she was speaking to a child. She flinched when Percy's gaze hardened as he gave her a curt nod. She cleared her throat and held up her hands.

"Sorry. Than whats your name?" She questioned. Percy smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. He opened and closed his mouth before shaking his head. Annabeth narrowed her gaze in thought. Thalia glanced sideways at her friend before looking back at the bloodied boy.

"You can't speak can you?" The daughter of lightning said softly. Percy nodded vigorously.

"Your mute?!" Annabeth shouted as she leant closer to his face which caused Percy to lean back. He nodded hesitantly with a narrowed gaze. The way Annabeth was staring at him made him uncomfortable, mot to mention the way she talked to him. Over all, his first impression of her was not good. Of course he couldn't blame her for her unhealthy interest in him or anything for that mater. He knew who her mother was just by looking at her. The blonde hair, slate grey eyes was a tell tale sign, she was a daughter of Athena. He had a few sisters that were children of that goddess and they acted the same once they all found out he was mute.

The daughter of wisdom squinted her gaze as she rubbed her chin. "Why are you mute? Your eyes have some grey in them. Are you a son of Athena?" Percy scoffed and shook his head as he crossed his arms. He hated being taken for a descendent of Athena. While he had nothing against the goddess, it was just every half blood he met asked the same thing.

Thalia whacked her friends on the back of her head. "Ouch! What was that for?" She whined as she rubbed the sore spot.

Thalia crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Because you just ask a person questions like that Annie." Annabeth grumbled about stupid puck rock kids and their anger as she continued to rub her head before she turned back to the a moused boy.

"Your hair is also black and silver..." Annabeth mused as her eyes grew vacant as she tried to pinpoint his parentage. Percy watch with confusion and curiosity. It was like she just froze in place or ran out of juice or something weird like that. He waved his hand in front of her face but she did not so much as blink. He looked over at the black hair girl he mistook for an angel and jammed his thumb at the daughter of wisdom.

Thalia glanced at her friend, glad that she went into her 'thinking mode' as she liked to call it and had stop pestering the poor boy. But despite her sympathetic feeling for him, she too was also curious as to who his mother or father was. Her first thought had been the same as Annabeth's that he was related to her. But from the way he crushed that option quit vigorously it was obvious that it was a big no. Her gaze returned to the boy in front her and shrugged.

"She does this from time to time." Percy nodded before he began to search his parka pockets. "Did you dye your hair like that?" She raised an eyebrow when he shook his head.

"So it's naturally two different colors?" He looked up with a bemused smirk. People he encountered as that question a lot also. He nodded before he went back to digging into his pockets. Thalia looked him over head to toe now that things made up of nightmares weren't trying to cut her head off. For a kid her age he was built. When she tore open his parka and shirt, she saw exactly how built he was, better than most adult mortal men. He had a figure she could appreciate. And as for his hair, Thalia had to admit that it suited him. While she was sure no one could pull off black and silver hair, he did. And did it damn good too. Coupled with his eyes, it just screamed hotness to her.

Percy sighed in relief when he finally found his small note book and pen that he always carried with him just for situations like these. Not everyone could read his movements and know what he meant like his family. So usually he had to write his thoughts out when dealing with new people. When he looked back up, he found the girl named Thalia staring at him in a daze similar to that of her friend's, just less intense. Feeling uncomfortable and fidgety under her ravenous gaze, he glanced over at the third person that accompanied the two girls on the quest.

Percy found him untying their two targets and feeding them the same stuff that healed him. Happy that someone was taking care of the two young godlings, the child of the moon met Thalia's intense electric blue gaze. If he did not do something soon, he would lose himself in the endless pools of ice and when he did, he might not be able force himself to leave. Blinking multiple times to snap hisself out of his eye induced revere, Percy snapped his fingers in front of the daughter of Zeus.

The sound of the snap made her jump and yelp softly in fright. Hearing this, Percy smiled and tried (and failed) to stifle his laughter. Thalia growled and glared at the son of Artemis. Percy, seeing her discomfort, swallowed his amusement and held up his book. With a narrowed gaze, Thalia snatched the small pad from him and glanced at what he wrote while mumbling about mute morons needing a good shocking. Which, of course, made Percy smile.

"So your name is Percy."

A/N:What do you guys think? Oh and I closed the poll. I already had her in mind as a paring for Percy but I just wanted to see what you all thought. Also if you don't like mute Percy, oh well. Don't care. Don't read it if you don't like it. No one is forcing you to read this. To the others, what do you guys think about Percy being mute? Let me know. As for love? I', working on chapter 16. Don't worry I won't make you wait two months like last time...maybe.

Be happy fans! For this chapter is almost seven thousand words. That two thousand more than chapter 15 of love. So rejoyious!

As for recommendations: Lost and found by Anaklusmos14. Well all of his stories are badass so read them all!


End file.
